Into SAO
by Uchiha B
Summary: Her anger only grew when her thoughts turned to THAT man, "Why would you do this when you knew that Souta would be playing the game too... Tou-san?" IY/Sword Art Online, Kirito x Kagome
1. November 6, episode 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan – November 6, 2022_

* * *

Multiple Victims in Online Game Incident

"No..."

Kagome managed to snap out of her utter shock when the quiet word was murmured and she forced her eyes away from the TV news report and onto her mother's horrified face, "No..."

She bit her lip and her nails dug into her palms, "That man," She clenched her teeth until her jaw ached, "Is was _him_." The hatred leaked into her voice and her mother's brown eyes were suddenly upon her.

"Kagome," Nodoka said hesitantly and she exhaled slowly to try and calm her wildly flipping emotions down, "Kagome, you shouldn't–"

"Please, Kaa-san, don't try to defend him!" Kagome interrupted in a snappish tone, "He did this, despite knowing that Souta would be playing his stupid game!"

"I'm sure..." Nodoka began weakly before trailing off while tears formed in her eyes, "That he..."

"I'm going to find that bastard," Kagome said calmly, standing up and ready to leave until her mother's hand caught her arm, "Kaa-san!" She protested, thinking that her mother was about to defend _that _man.

"Even if you do, I doubt that anything you do will convince Akihiko to reverse this decision of his," Nodoka said grimly, tightening her hold on Kagome's arm before releasing it, "I know he also sent you one of those video game systems with the game with Souta's."

"I bet he was planning this the whole time," Kagome snorted with anger, "Planning on getting me to play as well. He knew I wouldn't be interested otherwise."

"Are you going to do it?" Nodoka asked and her mixed emotions clearly showed on her distraught face, "Are you going to play the game?"

"Yes," Kagome simply answered, "I'm not going to let Souta in there alone where he could die. And I'm not about to take that headgear off because there is no guarantee that Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga will work."

"I'm a bad mother for asking," Nodoka swallowed thickly and more tears fell from her eyes as she hugged Kagome tightly to her, "But please! Please protect Souta until someone clears the game!" She begged, sniffling into her daughter's shoulder.

"I will," Kagome said softly, hugging her mother just as tightly, "It shouldn't be too hard to stay alive. I probably know more about swordsmanship than all the other players," She stated, thinking back to the last year, _'It was a good thing that Sango-chan decided to teach me the ways of the Taijiya.'_

Nodoka released Kagome, who quickly gathered the video game gear that _he _had sent her only a few days earlier, "Good luck." Nodoka whispered as Kagome set up the system and finally placed the NerveGear on her head.

_'Why would you do this?' _Kagome thought as her mind was brought into the game called Sword Art Online and the real world became absolutely nothing to her. Her anger only grew as thought of the creator of the game, Kabaya Akihiko.

_'Why would you do this to Souta... Tou-san?'_


	2. November 6, episode 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Follow me on Twitter! Link is in profile

* * *

_Aincrad, First Floor – November 6, 2022_

* * *

The virtual world was amazing.

But despite the circumstances, this wasn't one of her smartest of ideas and she wondered if she should have thought of a plan before diving into SAO headfirst.

_'Everything feels so real,' _Kagome thought, observing the surroundings with keen eyes before letting out a sigh, _'Even so, I know absolutely nothing about video games, never mind these online ones.' _

Well, the first thing she needed to do was gather information about how this game worked.

_'I should have played more video games with Souta back when we were younger.' _Kagome rubbed her hand in her hair before swiping her arm down in frustration. Much to her surprise, a menu window appeared before her eyes right after.

"What's this?" She wondered, looking over the categories carefully and was her hopes instantly rose when she noticed there was a category for messaging and chatting, "Maybe I can contact Souta with this!"

Kagome clicked the category, but then froze when she realised something rather important, "I don't know his handle name!" She moaned if she in pain, "I doubt he's going to be using his real name!"

Well, even if he didn't use his real name, she thought it was worth trying anyway and began to type her message.

And she would have finished quickly had she not been brutally knocked to the ground when something smashed into her and knocked her onto the ground rather harshly, "What the hell!?" She groaned, vaguely surprised to feel pain before glaring at whatever knocked her down.

She was met with a desperate grey.

The male panted deeply, staring at her as if in shock before he seemed to realise what had just happened, "O-oh!" He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone else was on this path!"

"I..." Kagome felt her anger fizzle out, knowing how this player must be feeling after her father had trapped all SAO players in the game, "It's all right," She smiled, taking his hand when he offered it, "You in a hurry?"

He hesitated before nodding, "I'm headed to the next village," He said, "Are you alone?" He asked, not seeing anyone else in the vicinity.

"Yes," Kagome answered and her fingers tapped against her thigh nervously as she gathered up some courage, "I don't mean to bother you, but is it all right if I come with you? I don't know that much about this game, unfortunately."

The boy blinked in obvious surprise, "Is this your first time playing a VRMMO?" He asked curiously.

Kagome bit her lip, nodding in response and keeping quiet that she didn't even know what that stood for lest she look stupid.

He paused again for a moment after her answer before a small smile appeared on his face, "I don't mind. You can call me Kirito." He stated and she smiled back widely.

"Just call me Kagome."


End file.
